1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an electrical connector assembly including complementary actuating members positioned on first and second electrical connectors for making the electrical engagement between the two connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is quite common in automotive applications to provide electrical connectors within the pillar posts or in the frame section where one connector member is fixed within the frame, and a second connector member carries electrical cable into the door, to operate electric devices from the driver's or passenger's door. Such electronics would include electric window openers, electric mirrors, electric door locks, and the like. The cable which extends into the door must be weather protected as this cable is exposed to the exterior elements upon opening the door, as this cable is the electrical "hinge" between the car body and the door. It is typical then that the connector which provides cabling into the door carries a corrugated sealing member or boot in surrounding relationship to the cable and extends into an opening in the door.
In previous designs of such automotive connectors, the connector which extends into the door is separated from the sealing boot, by pulling the sealing boot rearwardly, and the connector is first positioned in place through an opening in the car body and into a first position aligning the two mating connectors, but not providing full electrical connection between the two connectors. The insulating boot is then moved relative to the first connector and is snapped into engagement with the panel opening into the car body. Subsequently an actuating member between the two connectors is activated bringing the two connector halves into a fully connected position. Given the small distance in which to work between the end of the door and the car body, and due to the stiffness of the cable extending into the door and the number of cables required, this has heretofore been a difficult assembly process. A previously known actuation system is shown in EP application 0 273 999.